1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
The electrophotographic image formation has advantages such as high-speed and high printing quality; accordingly, it is in wide use in a field of a copy machine and a laser beam printer. As an electrophotographic photoreceptor used in an electrophotographic apparatus (hereinafter, in some cases, simply referred to as “photoreceptor”), an electrophotographic photoreceptor that uses an organic photoconductive material that is less expensive and more excellent in the productivity and disposability than a photoreceptor that uses an inorganic photoconductive material forms a mainstream. Among these, a function-separated organic photoreceptor in which a charge generating layer that generates charges upon exposure and a charge transporting layer that transports charges are laminated is excellent in the electrophotographic characteristics; accordingly, the function-separated organic photoreceptor is proposed variously and put into practical use.
A method of improving the endurance of a photosensitive layer has been studied. For example, a method where fluororesin particles are dispersed in a surface layer to reduce surface energy of a surface layer of the photoreceptor and a method where zinc stearate is coated on a surface of a photoreceptor to reduce surface energy of a photoreceptor have been proposed.